La Ninfomana y el Pervertido
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Ellos dos eran tan parecidos, tan desvergonzados, unos vividores. Nadie daba un peso por ellos cuando se hicieron novios. Pero lo que ambos sabian que su amor era a prueba de todo y de todos. Un breve ONESHOT de como iniciaron su historia. SARIXKANKURO.
**La Ninfómana y el Pervertido**

 _Hola, este fic salió de forma no planificada, ellos siempre salen armando pareja en distintos fics y me comencé a preguntar ¿Cómo? Y una vez que se me ocurrió, voila! Nuevo fic habemus._

 _Como ya es habitual Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran KISHIMOTO-SAMA._

Sari/Kankuro

¿Hacia cuanto se conocían? Años muchos años, de la lejana e infantil época cuando Sari y Kankuro eran apenas unos adolescentes, ella tenia solo 12 años y el tenia 15. Siempre acompañando a sus amigos, siendo los amigos de los amigos, siempre cerca pero a la vez tan lejos; compartiendo el espacio y situaciones pero sin llegar a interactuar. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Fueron pasando los años y diversas vivencias tanto como shinobis y también de cama, les cimentaron sus respectivos carteles. No había quien no supiese en Suna que el hermano mayor del Kazekage era además de ser un maestro de las marionetas y un genio político, un experimentado gozador en las materias carnales, conocida era su fama más allá de los limites de Suna como un pervertido y un mujeriego incorregible. Parecía que disfrutaba por el y por su hermano el gélido Kazekage.

Por su parte, Sari desde fines de su adolescencia cargaba con la dudosa fama de ser una insaciable en el sexo, una viuda negra come hombres. Parecía que ninguno tenia la suficiente hombría para seguirle el paso a sus instintos (era un chica muy fogosa que amaba el sexo y nunca era suficiente) y ocurrían dos posibles situaciones; o el individuo en cuestión corría a perderse para salvar lo que quedaba de su hombría o bien ella se aburría y directamente los botaba como a desechos.

Todo ese panorama de ser los amigos de los amigos y todas las cosas que se rumoreaban de ellos dos, cambio una noche en que había una fiesta en un pub para celebrar el cumpleaños de algún shinobi que la verdad daba lo mismo; Sari asistió solo por dejar a solas en el apartamento a Matsuri y su novio, Kankuro asistió porque estaba muy aburrido en casa y al poco rato de llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que el ruido y la gente extrañamente le molestaban, por lo que salió a una terraza a tomar aire y beber tranquilo un vaso de whisky. Al ingresar se dio cuenta que el lugar ya estaba ocupado por Sari quien sostenía una bebida energética en su mano, al sentir ruido se giro y le sonrió invitándole a sentarse cerca de ella.

-Hola, ¿escapando del ruido?, puedes sentarte tranquilo a mi lado. Hoy no estoy de animo para devorar hombres- saludo Sari de forma sarcástica.

-Solo vine a beber mi vaso y me voy. Se supone que soy el pervertido aquí, deberías temerme- respondió Kankurõ guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se largaron a reír y a charlar de diversos temas incluso los personales; de porque tenían la fama con la que cargaba cada uno. Tan entretenidos lo pasaron que para cuando quisieron irse a sus casas, estaba amaneciendo y la fiesta había concluido hacia horas.

A partir de ese evento se tornaron inseparables, iban juntos a todas partes, hablaban por horas de los más diversos temas, se confesaron sus múltiples fechorías del pasado y desde que habían iniciado esa intensa amistad exclusiva ninguno de los dos había recaído en sus travesuras de cama y por insólito que pareciese no había ocurrido el mas mínimo contacto erótico entre ellos dos, si bien la química entre ambos era muy intensa. A Matsuri se le hizo habitual encontrar a Kankurõ en su apartamento y lo mismo le sucedió a Gaara con Sari.

Tanto Sari como Kankurõ estaban profundamente enamorados, pero ninguno se animaba a dar el paso y sincerarse, temían perder la amistad del otro y en lugar de arriesgar la amistad que tenían, prefirieron quedarse en el purgatorio de la "friend zone". Sari cuando lo veía llegar vestido de civil y sin maquillaje a duras penas podía contenerse, apenas si se conformaba con los abrazos que se brindaban a modo de saludos, abrazos que cada día se tornaban más apretados y de mayor duración para ser solo amigos, pero ninguno era capaz de razonar el porque. Cuando la abrazaba, a Kankurõ se le hacia muy difícil mantener sus manos quietas y que ella no descubriese los efectos que causaban sus curvas en su masculinidad. Pasaron cerca de un año en ese dilema de dejar de ser amigos y ser algo más y todo indicaba que seguiría igual por tiempo indefinido.

Pero la suerte es traviesa y un día el escuadrón donde estaban Sari junto a Matsuri sufrió un revés en una misión, resultando Sari herida. Kankurõ se enteró por la central de comunicaciones del alto mando; se sentía muy ansioso con las emociones a flor de piel y fue a esperar a Sari en el desfiladero.

Por su parte Sari estaba con el corazón en la boca; se dio cuenta que pudo morir sin haber confesado sus sentimientos al hombre del que se había enamorado por primera vez. Era transportada lentamente en una camilla teniendo cuidado de no causar mas dolor en sus heridas, pero la verdad estaba ansiosa por llegar a Suna y ver a Kankurõ.

Cuando se encontraba el grupo por llegar al borde del desfiladero, el marionetista no soportó mas la espera y les dio alcance corriendo. Cundo estuvo frente a Sari olvido todo lo ensayado y solo atino a tomarla de los hombros mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sari vio la oportunidad frente suyo y no la desaprovecho, tomándolo por el borde de su camisa lo acerco a su boca y le dio un beso suave, tímido apenas si rozando sus labios. Kankurõ respondió acariciando sus cabellos y acortando el espacio entre ellos dos. El beso entre ellos dos cada vez se fue intensificando, parecía que el resto del mundo no existía. Hasta que Matsuri que era la jefa del escuadrón carraspeo y se separaron sonrojados como dos adolescentes; ya no tenían doce y quince años sino que veintiséis y veintinueve años, pero en ellos se cumplía a cabalidad el dicho que el amor nos torna como niños.

Kankurõ acompaño a Sari al hospital, después de chequear que sus heridas eran solo superficiales, se dirigieron al apartamento de el, que se encontraba sin moradores para charlar a gusto. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, comenzaron a besarse como si se les fuese el alma. Kankurõ a duras penas la llevo hasta su habitación, donde a puertas cerradas dieron rienda suelta a la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo, más aun tratándose de ellos.

Después de consumado su amor, se quedaron abrazados y desnudos, cubiertos solo por una sabana. Kankurõ se posicionó sobre Sari y le pregunto con la mayor seriedad - ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Sari no cabía de la felicidad y acepto de inmediato.

Cuando fue de conocimiento publico su noviazgo, muchos hicieron crueles apuestas de lo poco que iban a durar o quien le iba a meter el cuerno al otro. Lo cierto es que ellos eran inmunes a los comentarios y disfrutaban felices su amor, ajenos a la maldad. Mas asombrados aun quedaron los boquiflojos, cuando después de dos años de amor, anunciaron su compromiso matrimonial. Todo indicaba que la ninfómana y el pervertido eran la pareja ideal, los dos además de amarse intensamente eran tan fogosos como el otro, sino no había mas explicación para que hubiesen durado tanto juntos y el como se proyectaban a futuro.

Demás esta agregar que tanto hombres como mujeres morían de la envidia; no todos los días se comprometían jóvenes tan enamorados y tan guapos.

¿Final? La historia entre ellos dos recién estaba comenzando.

 _He aquí mi nueva historia, espero les agrade. Los tomatazos y las criticas siempre son bienvenidas, mientras sean con respeto. Besos virtuales._


End file.
